System: Over-Drive
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Kisa tentang sebuah AI yang muncul di dunia nyata untuk melayani Nasod Queen...First Story! OC Story! Not an EvexOC Story!
1. Chapter 1

**System: Over-Drive**

**Summary:** Aku adalah AI, Kepanjangan dari Artificial Intelegence. Aku hanyalah sekumpulan Binary Code yang mengikuti perintah sebuah Data Protocol. Start adalah awal hidupku, dan Shut Down adalah bagian akhirnya. System Crash terjadi. Tanpa aku sadari, aku ada di dunia nyata dengan sesuatu yang disebut manusia sebagai 'tubuh' atau 'raga'. Data Command-ku berubah…dari 'Annihilate Any Kind of Life Form' menjadi 'Protect the Nasod Queen'…Apakah System-ku mengalami kecacatan? An OC Story! Not an OCxEve!

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Aku hanya sebatas data…

…Memilik raga tidak pernah tertulis dalam data milikku…

…yang kutahu hanyalah angka 0 dan 1…

…Karena tiap kode binari hanya tersusun dari kedua variabel tersebut…

…tugasku adalah: menjalankan perintah _Data Protocol_…

…perintah untuk memusnahkan segala macam bentuk kehidupan selain Nasod…

…menjalankan hal ini berulang-ulang selama satu abad lamanya…

…tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku di non-aktifkan…

…yang kutahu hanyalah, ini adalah perintah mutlak…

…sistem yang tidak bekerja semestinya, akan segera di _format_ ulang kemudian di pakai kembali…

…apabila terdapat sistem baru, aku akan segera meng-_install_-nya…

…tanpa peduli _program_ apa yang sedang di-_install_…

…Yang kutahu hanyalah…ini adalah perintah yang mutlak…

…namun apa ini?...

…sebuah _System Crash_?...

…mempertahankan Nasod King adalah prioritas utama…

…aku harus mulai menjalankan _Firewall_…

…tapi tak lama, semua menjadi gelap…

…_Data_-ku di _Reboot_, aku di-_install_ kembali…

…apakah aku bekerja dengan tidak semestinya?...

…apakah Nasod King merasa bahwa sistem ku perlu di _Update_?...

…satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak di-_install_ diantara kode-kode binari yang tersebar dalam _Main System_…

…aku tidak terikat oleh _Data Protocol_ lagi…

…aku bukanlah sekumpulan informasi dalam bentuk kode lagi…

…kini, aku sudah ter-'_install_' di dunia nyata…

…sekumpulan data yang dilapisi jaringan hidup…

…apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'tubuh' atau 'raga' oleh manusia?...

…seluruh Sistem-ku ditulis kembali…

…Perintah Prioritasku sudah berubah…

…'_Annihilate Any Kind of Life Form_'…

…menjadi…

…'_Protect the Nasod Queen_'…

…apakah ini semacam _Patch System_ terbaru?...

…yang kutahu, perintah ini tidak mutlak…

…yang kutahu, aku bisa mengabaikan perintah ini dan tidak terancam di _format_ ulang…

…tapi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuatku ingin melakukan perintah ini. Tanpa paksaan dari _Data Protocol_ dan tergantung keputusanku…

…kini waktunya menentukan…

…'_Ignore the Program_'…

…atau…

…'_Run the Program_'?

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**Hazu:** Yo, folks! Senang berjumpa dengan kalian! Saya adalah Shirokawa Hazuki, Author yang mau mencoba debut di fandom Elsword! Saya harap, cerita saya dapat menarik perhatian teman-teman! Chapter ini baru permulaan alias masih Prolog-nya. Kemungkinan besar saya akan menggunakan Third Person POV tapi…kita lihat saja nanti! Mungkin bakal saya sesuaikan :3

Untuk catatan sebelum menutup cerita ini, saya akan mengatakkan bahwa OC saya dalam cerita ini aslinya adalah sebuah AI, namun karena suatu kejadian membuatnya memiliki fisik yang terdiri dari jaringan hidup.

Info lebih lanjut tentang OC saya…ikuti saja terus cerita ini dan saya bakal mengungkapnya sedikit demi sedikit! :3

Anyway, thank's for reading, and Review Please? #Puppy Eyes

(P.S. Untuk informasi, saya ini ElsEve Shipper…so, mohon maaf kalau nanti cerita ini bakal ada ElsEve-nya, bahkan menjadi Major Couple-nya)


	2. System Ver 10

**System: Over-Drive**

**Hazu:** Yow! It's time for the first chapter of System: Over-Drive! I'm so excited because this is my first and only Elsword's Story! Lalu…waktu liat reaksi para Reader dan Author…ternyata cerita ini mendapat banyak tanggapan positif! Yey~! #nari hula-hula. Baiklah, balesan Review dulu deh~

* * *

**Ayo ke RRC! (Review Replies Corner)**

**Arrow-chan3:** Ahahaha…ternyata saya dikenal sebagai author GC yah? Salam kenal juga, Arrow-chan XD Anoo…gomen ne karena cerita ini jadi ElsEve -.-a, I can't help it XD! (soalnya saya inget pair GC fave saya, SiegMari, waktu baca ElsEve) tapi tenang aja! Buat penggemar ElsAi kayak Arrow-chan atau yang lainnya, tunggu Project GC saya yang – mungkin – setelah Ujian Akhir Semester selesai akan mulai saya ketik! akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! Dan, ini dia chapter 1-nya! Selamat menikmati XD

**ElDork:** Haha! Thank's! Oh, kalau soal itu sih tenang aja, saya punya asisten (baca: kakak) yang suka banget dengan pair itu, jadi gak usah takut soal RavenxRena, ceritanya bakal berasa deh! *emangmakanan?* XD so, without any random rant from me, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! XD

**Azure Liberator:** Woah…identitas saya terbongkar! *tutupmuka* hehe…yah, begitulah, saya adalah Author GC yang mau nyoba bikin fic Elsword, apalagi sekarang lagi Booming Elsword di kelas saya (ampe bikin Guild kelas! O.o) jadinya makin terinspirasi bikin fic Elsword sendiri! *gaknanyatuh* Hontou ni? Saya boleh melanjutkan cerita ini? Makasih, Azure-san! #terhura(?). Yosh! Sekarang saatnya Chapter 1 dimulai! Thank's karena sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini, Azure-san! Selamat menikmati chap 1! XD

* * *

**-System Ver. 1.0: Run the Program-**

* * *

**Pongo's Hideout**

**? POV**

__System Reboot Complete…All System Online__

Ugh…apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang terang sekali di depanku…System Patch baru? Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku yakin sekali ini bukan lagi di dalam Main System Altera Core…kalau ini masih ada di dalam Altera Core Main System, Patch baru itu akan segera ter-install karena aku sudah memberikan ijin peng-install-an otomatis pada system apapun yang berhubungan dengan perlindungan Nasod King. lalu, ini dimana?

Aku harus menjalankan pemindaian…tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Kenapa bisa begini? Biasanya, hanya dengan dipikirkan saja, aku bisa memerintahkan pemindaian menyeluruh pada lingkungan sekitar.

WOOOSH!

Ng? Apa ini? Angin? Fenomena dimana adanya perbedaan tekanan udara di sebuah area? Tapi, perasaan sejuk apa di tubuhku ini?

Tunggu dulu…di-'tubuhku'? Tak lama, angin bertiup kembali dan sensasi yang kurasakan beberapa saat yang lalu kembali terasa. Aku memeriksa _Sensoric System_-ku – yang untungnya masih ada – dan menemukan sensasi aneh itu berasal dari…'tanganku'. Aku menatap objek itu dengan bingung. Bagaimana bisa AI sepertiku bisa merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Jaringan Hidup ini?

"Ah! Dia sudah sadar!"

Sensor-ku menangkap sebuah suara. Menurut hasil pemindaianku, itu adalah suara seorang perempuan. Lalu, keanehan lain terjadi padaku. Saat aku mendengar suara itu, spontan Sensor Visual-ku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan mengarah pada seorang perempuan yang memegang sebuah staff – senjata tipikal para Mage – yang duduk tak jauh dariku.

Manusia? Ugh…sepertinya bakal susah. Kuperiksa Language Filter-ku…dan untungnya masih ada! Kalau begitu, aku harus segera mengaktifkan bahasa manusia-ku.

__Language Setting: Human Language. 15% Complete…__

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah! Dia sudah sadar!" ujar Aisha – Mage dengan rambut berwarna violet – saat melihat laki-laki yang mereka temukan bersamaan dengan Nasod Queen di Altera Core mulai siuman. Di sebelah Aisha duduk remaja laki-laki berambut merah dengan tampang polos-polos bego, Elsword.

"Syukurlah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rena – seorang Elf dengan aura keibuan – sambil berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut abu-abu – tapi sebenarnya lebih mengarah pada warna silver – pendek dengan model spiky, mata berwarna cobalt blue, badannya tidak lebih tinggi dari Aisha – Aisha langsung jingkrak-jingkrak saat tahu hal ini, memakai bandana hitam dengan motif gir berwarna silver diatasnya, memakai turtle-neck shirt putih lengan panjang, memakai rompi putih bercorak biru cobalt lengan pendek, memakai celana panjang dengan garis biru di kedua sisinya, dan memakai sepatu dengan…roda? Laki-laki itu tampak bingung saat ditanyai seperti itu.

"Um…Kamu…Ulangi…Bisa?" tanyanya dengan kalimat tidak beraturan.

"Huh? Oh, tadi aku tanya, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Rena – kali ini dengan perlahan – mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Laki-laki itu tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab.

"Menurut hasil pemindaianku, semua system-ku dalam keadaan baik," jawab laki-laki itu dengan kalimat datar dan nyaris terdengar – istilahnya – _Robotic_. Rena dan Aisha menatap laki-laki itu bingung, kemudian suara lain terdengar oleh mereka.

"Hmph…Satu lagi bangsa Nasod. Memangnya Nasod mulai membuat mesin yang menyamai manusia?"

Semua mata yang ada disitu menatap mantan pemimpin Crow Mercenaries, Raven. Rena dan Aisha tahu kalau Raven membenci bangsa Nasod – objek pengganti tangan kirinya menjadi bukti tak terbantahkan tentang sejarah Raven dengan Nasod.

"Satu lagi…Nasod?" Tanya laki-laki itu bingung. Kali ini, Elsword yang menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Yap! Yang satu lagi ada di sana tuh, tapi sejak tadi dia belum bangun," ujar Elsword, sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut Silver yang terbaring di dekat Aisha.

"Tapi, aku gak yakin nih, dia ini Nasod, manis banget sih!" ujar Elsword – entah kenapa Aisha Nampak cemberut saat ia berkata seperti itu. Si _Red-Head_ itupun mengambil ranting terdekat dan menyentuh wajah perempuan itu perlahan.

"Tuh! Pas kusentuh rasanya kayak nyentuh daging manusia lho!" ujar Elsword, masih menusuk-nusuk ranting itu di pipi perempuan tadi. Nah, dengan bego-nya, Elsword masih saja nusuk-nusuk tuh ranting di wajah perempuan itu, yang sialnya mulai siuman.

Elsword yang paling dekat dengan perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum gaje sambil menyembunyikan ranting tadi.

"Uh…hai?"

Dan…PLAK! Rena, Aisha, dan Raven tidak sempat berkedip saat Elsword terpental jauh ke belakang hanya karena…ditampar perempuan itu. Wow, kuat banget yah? Saat mereka sadar, mereka hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat Elsword yang terkapar lengkap dengan pipi berasap.

Belum sempat mereka melakukan apapun, perempuan itu sudah melarikan diri masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Ah…Oi! Kau mau kemana!" ujar Elsword dengan segera mengejar perempuan itu.

"Tunggu…ah, dia sudah jauh…" ucap Rena, berusaha menghentikan Elsword, tapi orang yang bersangkutan sudah lari lebih dulu tanpa mendengarkan apapun.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti jejak mereka, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan Nasod itu lakukan pada Elsword," ucap Raven, bangkit berdiri kemudian menggunakan kemampuan melacak miliknya yang sudah terasah selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ayolah Raven, jangan selalu curiga terhadap orang lain seperti itu. Meski Nasod, bukan berarti anak itu jahat. Lagian, aku rasa dia tidaklah jahat," komentar Rena membuat Raven menatapnya tajam.

"Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan musuh-musuh kita selama ini Rena, dia adalah 'sebuah' Nasod," ucap Raven penuh penekanan, terutama di bagian kalimat yang terakhir kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. Rena hanya bisa tersenyum simpati pada Raven.

"Oi orang asing," ujar Raven memanggil laki-laki yang mereka temui di Altera Core hari itu. Laki-laki itu menatap Raven.

"Siapa namamu?"

Laki-laki itu berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab…

"Gray…Gray Avastion,"

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Siapa namamu?"

Wow, sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup jarang ditemui oleh Data sepertiku. Mungkin saatnya aku memilih sebuah nama, mengingat sekarang aku sudah bukan kode binari lagi. Hm…definisi nama bagi manusia adalah identitas, tanda pengenal yang membedakan manusia satu dengan yang lainnya, dan kebanyakan nama diambil berdasarkan ciri khas diri mereka.

Kalau dilihat dari bajuku – yang semuanya didominasi warna silver dan abu-abu, mungkin Grey atau Silver cocok untuk jadi namaku…kalau begitu kupilih Grey saja. Lalu, nama belakangku…ambil dari nama sistem keamanan aja deh.

Baiklah, namaku adalah…

"Gray…Gray Avastion,"

__System: GYR4 ver. 1.5 – Rename: Gray Avastion…Saving…__

**End of Gray's POV**

* * *

**Back to Normal POV**

Akhirnya merekapun berpencar ke seluruh hutan itu untuk mencari tanda-tanda Elsword. Sialnya, bukannya menemukan si Red-Head, mereka malah sering sekali berpapasan dengan bangsa Corrupted Nasod. Hari mulai gerimis dan medan yang mereka lalui mulai sulit seperti tanah yang berlumpur dalam juga tebing yang terjal. Dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini, tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk melakukan pencarian melalui medan semacam itu.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke tempat check-point yang sudah mereka tentukan sebelum memulai pencarian.

"Ada hasil?" Tanya Raven, yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Raven menepuk keningnya dengan tangan kanannya – karena kalau dipikir-pikir, Facepalm dengan tangan Nasod bisa jadi lumayan sakit, kan?

"Hah…bisa-bisanya anak itu hilang dalam hutan sekecil ini…maksudku, apa sih susahnya mencari kepala MERAH dalam hutan HIJAU yang luasnya tidak sampai sebesar Wally Castle?" gerutu Raven.

"Tenanglah Raven, aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Lagipula, ini Elsword yang sedang kita bicarakan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Rena berusaha menenangkan Raven.

"Er…sebenarnya, malah lebih mengkhawatirkan kalau sudah menyangkut si Elbaka itu…" gumam Aisha.

Baru saja Aisha mengatakkan hal itu, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan. Aisha terdiam seribu bahasa, kemudian melakukan Facepalm.

"Lihat apa maksudku?"

"Arahnya dari Altera Return Plain, ayo!"

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Few Minutes before the Explosion**

**Normal POV**

"Oiiii…kepala silver, kau dimana?" ujar Elsword, membentuk kedua tangannya menjadi corong tepat di depan mulutnya untuk mengeraskan suaranya. Usahanya sejauh ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Menghela napasnya, Elsword memutuskan untuk memperlebar jarak pencariannya.

"Hampir nyampe di Return Plain nih…dia kemana sih?" gerutu Elsword sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki, sebuah Nasod melompat kearahnya dari belakang.

Tapi, sebagai petarung yang lumayan berpengalaman, ia dengan sigap menundukkan kepalanya sebelum terkena serangan Nasod itu kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya dan memukul Nasod itu menggunakan bagian tumpul pedangnya.

Alhasil, si Nasod hancur berantakkan.

"Fyuh…Serasa main boneka daruma," ujar Elsword.

* * *

**? POV**

"Oiiii…kepala silver, kau dimana?"

System milikku bereaksi saat mendengar suara itu. Nampaknya itu anak laki-laki yang tadi ku-slap sekeras mungkin. Keras kepala sekali sih! Lagian, lancang sekali dia memanggilku kepala silver!

Baru saja aku mau mendekatinya dan mengajarkan sedikit tata karma padanya (baca: tampar lagi), Nasod lain muncul untuk menyerangnya. Hm…bagus sekali, nampaknya pada era ini para Nasod masih mengabdi dengan setia pada ratu mereka.

Setelah Nasod itu berhasil memberi pelajaran pada anak itu, aku akan menaikkan pangkatnya menjadi tangan kananku. Tapi bukannya berhasil dikalahkan, anak itu malah dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Nasod itu dan menghancurkannya.

"Fyuh…Serasa main boneka daruma,"

Aku menatap anak itu kemudian menatap kepingan onderdil Nasod di depannya dengan tatapan shock. Dia menghancurkan Nasod itu dengan mudah! Nampaknya, manusia sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan dalam hal kebarbaran mereka. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, dan – bisa jadi – tidak di kemudian hari!

Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkan seberapa _Superior_-nya kami bangsa Nasod, manusia. Aku memanggil kedua pelayan setiaku – Moby dan Remy – kemudian melakukan beberapa kalkulasi untuk menyerang anak itu.

Hm…persiapan selesai…rasakan ini manusia!

* * *

**Back to Normal POV**

Tiba-tiba, insting petarung Elsword terasa menggelitik. Ia membalikkan badannya tepat waktu sebelum sebuah benda berwarna putih dan hitam sigap, Elsword menggunakan Great-Sword miliknya sebagai perisai dan membuat kedua benda itu terjatuh.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Elsword pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia akan menyentuh benda itu, sebuah Proton Ball sudah mengenainya lebih dulu.

"GAH!"

Elsword terpental kebelakang dengan gaya Head-first. Sialnya, ia mendarat tepat di atas sebuah batu yang tajam enggak, tumpul juga enggak.

"Ugh…kedua kalinya dalam hari ini aku terpental…" gumam Elsword bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia kemudian mencari pelaku 'tindak kriminal' tadi dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Bahkan benda asing yang ia temukan tadi sudah menghilang.

Namun, siapapun pelakunya, nampaknya cukup bodoh karena melarikan diri dengan meninggalkan jejak, apalagi tanah di tempat itu dalam keadaan becek, sehingga sebego-begonya Elsword, dia pasti bisa ngekor pelakunya.

Saat ia mengikuti jejak si pelaku, Elsword sampai di sebuah gua yang penuh dengan Contaminated Nasod, Altera Return Plain (bener gak ya namanya? Lupa soalnya -.-a). mengetahui segala bentuk ancaman disini, Elsword menggenggam erat Great-Sword miliknya.

Ia mengikuti jejak sang pelaku – terkadang berpapasan dengan beberapa Contaminated Nasod Drill yang persistence banget atau beberapa Nasod yang tiba-tiba ngaktifin Self-Destruct padahal dipukul juga enggak – dan akhirnya sampai di ujung Altera Plain. Saat melihat-lihat keadaan, Elsword melihat sosok yang sedari tadi di kejar.

Perempuan Nasod dengan rambut Silver itu tampak meringkuk di bawah sebuah tanaman yang ada disitu, melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan.

Otak troublemaker Elsword mendapatkan sebuah ide; ia mendekati perempuan Nasod itu dari belakang kemudian mencoba untuk mengejutkannya. Saat ia sudah cukup dekat, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar perempuan itu terisak.

* * *

**Few Minutes Before…**

**? POV**

Hm…memang tidak elegan seperti seleraku, tapi paling tidak aku berhasil memberikan pelajaran pada anak itu. Aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri namun kondisi cuaca yang ada pada saat ini membuatku agak kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Tapi untungnya ada Moby dan Remy, jadi aku hanya perlu mengaktifkan fungsi Glide mereka. Aku akhirnya sampai di Altera Return Plain – aku harap tidak ada lagi hambatan di jalan sehingga aku bias langsung menuju Altera Core.

Belum ada setengah jalan melewati Return Plain, sekumpulan Nasod dengan beberapa lumut di tubuh mereka mendekatiku. Nampaknya mereka memang menunggu kedatangan ratu mereka.

Tapi, bukannya sambutan hangat yang kudapat, Nasod-Nasod itu malah menyerangku. Apa ini? Apakah mereka mengalami System Crash? Ada yang salah dengan para Nasod ini…apa yang telah kulewatkan saat aku tertidur…dan sudah berapa lama aku tertidur selama ini?

Self-Defense System-ku berbunyi, menandakan bahwa Nasod-Nasod ini bisa mengancam keselamatanku. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulakukan pada bangsa Nasod lainnya: aku menghancurkan mereka.

"Illusion Strike! Illusion Stinger! Dimension Link Blader!"

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali menggunakan Lethal Skill milikku, aku menatap datar pemandangan di depanku: seonggok besi body-parts para Nasod yang kumusnahkan. Emotion circuit milikku mulai bertingkah.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah daun yang cukup besar untuk melindungiku dari hujan…perasaan apa yang ada di dadaku ini? Rasanya sesak, sakit…satu pertanyaan muncul di benakku…

* * *

**Back to Normal POV**

"Kenapa…bangsa Nasod menjadi seperti ini?"

Elsword terdiam. Baru kali ini ia melihat…'sebuah' Nasod…yang memiliki emosi seperti ini. Merasa iba, Elsword memikirkan berbagai cara tentang bagaimana caranya membuat perempuan yang ada di depannya itu menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Elsword memutuskan untuk mendekati perempuan itu. Dengan senyum terlebarnya, ia berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

"Apa maumu, manusia barbar?" tanya perempuan itu dingin, namun Elsword masih tetap tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, Elsword mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada perempuan itu.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu!" ujar Elsword dengan senyumnya yang paling lebar, membuat perempuan itu tampak terkejut dan bingung.

"Te-man? Apa itu?"

Kali ini giliran Elsword yang kebingungan. Dengan segala cara, ia berusaha mencari arti dari 'teman' itu sendiri.

"Euh…um…teman itu…seseorang yang selalu siap menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun…atau semacam itulah pokoknya!"

"Apakah itu hal yang bagus?"

Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, Elsword menjawab dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja itu hal yang bagus!"

Perempuan itu tersenyum kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Terima kasih…"

"Elsword, namaku Elsword, kau?" ucap Elsword memperkenalakn dirinya sekaligus menanyakan nama perempuan itu.

"Aku Eve…dan ini adalah Moby dan Remy," ucap Eve dan dua buah benda berwarna hitam dan putih melayang dari belakang Eve.

"AAH!" Elsword tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menunjuk kedua Drones itu.

"Jadi kau yang tadi menyerangku?!"

"Maaf, aku melihatmu menyerang Nasod itu di hutan. Awalnya kupikir kau orang yang barbar yang menghancurkan Nasod untuk kesenangan, namun saat kulihat semua ini…" ucap Eve menggantung.

"Aku rasa aku mengerti mengapa kau menghancurkan Nasod itu," sambung Eve – dengan senyum getir yang nyaris tidak tampak. Elsword hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita kembali," ucap Elsword berjalan kembali dari arah ia datang. Namun, belum ada setengah jalan keluar dari Altera Return Plain, mereka berdua sudah terlebih dulu di cegat oleh beberapa Contaminated Nasod Gardener. Ternyata Nasod tukang kebun aja bisa terkontaminasi lho!

"Uh-oh…bakal merepotkan nih," gumam Elsword, bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"Entahlah, tapi…*yawn* Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang cukup menarik," ucap Eve sambil menguap terlebih dahulu.

Dan akhirnya, Hunting besar-besaran dengan Kombinasi ElsEve dimulai, menyebabkan beberapa generator yang ada disitu meledak hingga terdengar sampai kejauhan.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later…**

**Normal POV**

"Haha! Pecundang," ucap Elsword sambil menancapkan pedangnya di tanah setelah selesai menghabisi para 'tukang kebun' itu.

"Fufufu, kerja kalian berdua bagus! Hebat!" ujar Eve memuji kedua Drones-nya, namun sayang hanya Drones-nya yang berwarna putih yang ia peluk.

Tepat saat mereka benar-benar sudah menghabisi para Contaminated Nasod itu, Raven dan yang lainnya muncul.

"Uoh…apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Aisha tercengang melihat Altera Return Plain yang keadaan sekitar layaknya tempat bekas perang – tubuh Nasod yang bertebaran dimana-mana, tanah yang hangus seperti terkena laser, dan beberapa tanda lainnya.

"Nice work, kid," ucap Raven sambil berhigh-five dengan Elsword.

"Hehe, tapi ini semua dibantu oleh Eve lho!" ujar Elsword sambil menarik Eve kemudian mengucek-ucek rambutnya – dan lagi, wajah Elsword menjadi korban tamparan Eve.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh Nasod Queen, rakyat jelata," ujar Eve, kini kembali memakai sikap Kuudere-nya.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

__Target Acquired…Nasod Queen Eve__

Hoo…jadi dia yang disebut sebagai Nasod Queen, eh? Tidak tampak seperti ratu untukku. Tapi, kalau menurut data Statistik, dia memang Nasod Queen. Hm…system pertahanan diri Nasod Queen berasal dari dua buah Drones bernama Moby dan Remy. Tapi, aku tidak melihat satu Drones-pun.

Hm…apa aku harus memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan Drones miliknya? Lagipula, aku juga ingin menjalankan tes terhadap Jaringan Hidup yang tengah kugunakan ini. Kira-kira Assault Mode milikku masih ada tidak ya?...Hm…Tunggu dulu…Gotcha! Assault Mode masih ada dalam data-ku.

Hm…Let's See What You've Got, Queen…

__Assault Mode Confirmed…Preparing the Binary Code__

* * *

**Normal POV**

Selagi mereka berbincang-bincang, Gray tampak mengumpulkan sesuatu di telapak tangannya: sekumpulan kode binari berwarna merah. Ia mendekati Elsword dan menempelkan tangannya yang di penuhi kode binari itu pada tubuh Elsword.

"Maafkan aku ya, Elsword…System Crash," gumam Gray, dan Elsword tiba-tiba Nampak mengalami keabnormalitasan.

"A-apa ini? Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak!" ujar Elsword. Belum sempat melakukan apapun, para Elgang sudah terselubung oleh sebuah barrier yang terdiri dari beberapa kode binari pengunci data.

"Apa ini?" gumam Raven, beberapa kali mencoba menebas barrier itu. Satu-satunya yang tidak terkurung dalam Barrier itu adalah Eve dan Gray.

"Aku mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, tapi tolong kalian diam dulu sebentar," ucap Gray pada Elgang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eve.

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan anda, Nasod Queen Eve," ucap Gray sambil membungkuk di hadapan perempuan tersebut layaknya butler.

Perempuan itu – Eve – memandang datar Gray dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca. Laki-laki albino itu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Namun sungguh disayangkan kecocokanmu dengan deskripsi Nasod Queen yang ada di dalam dataku hanya mencapai 97%, maka dari itu, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Queen," gumam Gray, kini tampak sekumpulan kode binari tengah mengitari kedua tangannya.

"Code: Great-Sword," gumam Gray dan dengan perlahan, kode binari di tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah Great-Sword, sama seperti yang dipakai oleh Elsword.

"Wha - ! Itu pedang milikku!" ujar Elsword sewot, sambil memukul-mukul 'kurungan' kode binari di depannya. Tapi lucunya, karena terkena efek Petrified, dia memukul-mukul 'kurungan' itu pake keningnya O.o.

Eve mengalihkan pandangannya pada Elsword – lebih tepatnya memandangi kurungan kode binari tempat Elsword di sekap.

"Kau mengambil informasi orang lain melalui kurungan itu, kemudian menulis ulang informasi tersebut ke dalam kode milikmu? Sungguh cara yang cerdik," ucap Eve santai. Tak lama, Moby dan Remy muncul dari belakang Eve.

"Namun, secerdik apapun dirimu, kau tidak akan bias mengalahkan pelayan setia-ku," ujar Eve kemudian melakukan glide kearah laki-laki itu.

Eve melakukan beberapa isyarat tangan dan memerintahkan para Drones-nya untuk menghantam laki-laki itu, namun dengan adanya Great-Sword dalam genggaman laki-laki itu, membuat Eve agak kesulitan menembus pertahanan awalnya.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Eve mulai memunculkan beberapa Proton Ball berwarna biru dan kemudian menembakkannya pada laki-laki itu, membuat debu di sekitarnya menutupi pandangan.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Gray dengan datar namun sebenarnya dengan nada meremehkan, sambil menurunkan sedikit pertahanannya. Namun bagi Eve, ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat besar.

"Illusion Strike!" ujar Eve, membuat kedua Drones miliknya melakukan beberapa maneuver kompleks dan sangat cepat saat menghantam laki-laki itu. Karena tidak siap menahan serangan, laki-laki itu terpental beberapa kaki dari tempatnya semula.

"Ugh!" ujar Gray meringis kesakitan, Great-Sword dalam genggamannya menghilang. Eve menatap Gray dengan datar kemudian menganalisis sesuatu.

"Nampaknya kau tidak bisa memakai data informasi orang lain dalam jangka lama,"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah 99% mendekati kemiripan Nasod Queen, tapi aku belum puas. Code: Nasod Arm," gumam Gray, kali ini tangan kirinya mulai berubah menjadi tangan Nasod milik Raven.

"Lalu, Data Multiply!" ujar laki-laki itu, membuat sekumpulan kode binari berkumpul di satu titik dan membentuk tiruan dirinya.

"Dua lawan satu? Tidakkah ini apa yang disebut manusia sebagai 'berat sebelah'?"

"Ayolah, anda memiliki dua pelayan kepercayaan anda bukan? Jadi perhitungan yang benar adalah dua lawan tiga, Queen,"

Eve mengangguk sedikit kemudian memasuki Battle Stance-nya. Gray menggunakan roda di kedua sepatunya untuk mempercepat pergerakannya, sementar Eve sudah terlebih dahulu bersiap dengan kedua Drones-nya.

"Coba hindari ini, Queen!" ujar tiruan laki-laki itu menggunakan tangan Nasod-nya untuk mencabik Eve, namun perempuan itu berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

"Tidak buruk, tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini?" ujar sebuah suara di belakang Eve dan ternyata Gray sudah ada di belakang Eve. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tinggi tangan Nasod-nya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk mencakar Eve hanya untuk merasakan sengatan listrik yang luar biasa saat ia melakukan kontak dengan tubuh Eve.

"Jangan mengira hanya kau yang dapat menduplikasi diri," ucap Eve yang sudah berdiri di belakang laki-laki itu, mengisi sedikit Manna-nya dan bersiap menggunakan Lethal Skill. Gray bingung bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Eve selamat dari serangannya? Lalu, sensasi menyengat apa saat ia menebas 'Eve' yang tadi? Saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu…

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Saat Nasod Arm milik laki-laki itu hamper mengenai tubuh Eve, sang Nasod Queen membentuk Proton Ball miliknya menjadi tiruan yang nyaris mirip sekali dengan dirinya.

"Photon Flash," gumam Eve.

Saat ia selesai membuat tiruannya itu, ia melakukan Glide di udara dan turun tepat di belakang laki-laki itu sambil mengumpulkan Manna miliknya.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Cih…aku kalah," gumam Gray sambil tersenyum, Nasod Arm miliknya menghilang, sementara Eve mulai mengaktifkan Lethal Skill miliknya.

"Illusion Stinger!" ujar Eve, membuat Moby dan Remy bergabung menjadi sebuah mesin dengan tingkat elektrisitas tinggi yang bergerak dengan cepat mengarah pada Gray, namun…

"Abort Program," gumam Gray, memunculkan sebuah lingkaran transparan yang terdiri dari kode binari berwarna hijau tepat di depannya. Saat mesin milik Eve melewati lingkaran itu, serangannya tiba-tiba dibatalkan, dan Drones milik Eve kembali ke bentuk asal mereka.

Saat itu juga, kurungan yang menahan Elsword dan yang lainnya menghilang, sementara Gray terkapar dengan lelah dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kau cukup hebat untuk sebuah Nasod," gumam Elsword sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menawarkan laki-laki itu bantuan untuk berdiri. Laki-laki itu menerima tangan Elsword kemudian menarik dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, tapi sayangnya aku bukan Nasod," jawab laki-laki itu dengan segera. Berjalan menuju Eve, ia kembali membungkuk di depannya ala butler.

"Aku adalah AI yang diselubungi Jaringan Hidup untuk melindungi Nasod Queen Eve,"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Hazu: Meski ini bukan fic ElsEve…tapi ada ElsEve Moment-nya! XD emang Pair Fave deh! Soalnya pair ElsEve ngingetin saya ama pair SiegMari Grand Chase (Pasangan dengan karakter laki-laki yang reckless dan karakter perempuan dengan kesan Kuudere)! XD tapi buat ngingetin aja, di fic yang ini saya bakal make general pairing, so pair kayak ElsEve atau yang lainnya hanya untuk beberapa 'momen' :3

**P.S. **sebagai tambahan, Ini adalah Profil OC Saya sampai saat ini! XD

**Nama:** Gray Avastion (nama belakangnya dari nama Anti-Virus saya XD)

**Umur:** ? (Kelihatannya 14 tahun tapi sebenarnya lebih tua)

**Job:** System: Re-Coded (1st Job. Job path setelah Gray memilih 'Run the Program'. Job-nya yang lain adalah System: Corrupted jika Gray memilih 'Ignore the Program'. Ada yang mau tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau Gray memilih untuk 'Ignore the Program'?)

**Ras:** AI (Artificial Intelegence)

**Senjata: **Binary Code

**Skill yang udah di Reveal:**

**System Crash:** Gray akan mengumpulkan kode binary perusak di kedua tangannya dan melakukan beberapa hit pada lawan untuk menciptakan keabnormalitasan pada diri lawan. Efek Random.

**Information Achiever:** Kurungan yang mengurung Elsword dkk. Fungsinya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang orang yang dikurung di dalamnya.

**Code: (Weapon Data):** Skill yang memanfaatkan penggunaan Information Achiever. Bisa jenis senjata apapun, tapi hanya bisa digunakan selama 30 detik.

**Abort Program: **Skill yang memungkinkan Gray untuk membatalkan Lethal Skill lawan, namun energy yang ia pakai melebihi kapasitas Manna miliknya, jadi skill ini jarang digunakan.

Juga…saya gak tahu apa di dekat Altera Return Plain itu ada hutan atau enggak, tapi beginilah jadinya…jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah *bow* akhir kata, see you next chapter XD!


End file.
